olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite/Venus
“Love is powerful, Piper. It can bring even the gods to their knees.” -Aphrodite Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of beauty and love. Her Roman counterpart is Venus History After Kronos dismembered Ouranos, he threw his father's remains into the sea, and from the foam Aphrodite was born. The sea in which she was born (although some myths say she was the daughter of Zeus and goddess Dione) is said to be near Paphos, a city at the island of Cyprus in the Mediterranean sea. She later joined the Olympians after Zeus assumed power and quickly became the source of conflict among the gods. Although he was tempted to take her for himself, Zeus eventually married her to Hephaestus. Unhappy with the marriage, Aphrodite had an affair with the handsome and passionate Ares even after her husband humiliated her by publicly exposing her relationship. She would also have romances with both mortals and other gods over the centuries. In some myths it is said she goes to the place she raised from every year and dresses in her finest garments. Trojan War Aphrodite contributed greatly to the cause of the Trojan War, which lasted ten years and caused the violent downfall of the city of Troy. During the marriage of Thetis and Peleus, Eris in anger for not being invited tossed a Golden Apple into the room, where several goddesses saw it and fought over it. Eventually it came down to three goddesses, Aphrodite, Hera, and Athena. They quarreled over who was the fairest of them all, as the apple read "For the Fairest" on it. Zeus, tired of all the arguing sent Hermes to bring the first person he found to judge who is the fairest of the three goddesses. Unfortunately, he found Paris, Prince of Troy, to judge them. Hera offered him control over all Asia and Europe if she was picked, while Athena offered battle skills and intelligence. Aphrodite on the other hand offered him the hand of the most beautiful woman alive. Paris thought nothing of Athena and Hera's offers, so he chose Aphrodite's gift. Aphrodite asked her son Eros to cause Helen to fall in love with Paris. He did as his mother asked and the two fell in love, resulting in Paris sneaking her back to the city of Troy. However, Helen was already married to King Meneleus of Sparta and when he learned of what happened, he went to his brother Agamemnon and the two started a campaign against Troy, resulting in the Trojan War. Aphrodite supported Troy in the war, and intervened many times on behalf of Paris, and her favorite son, Aeneas, who was also of Trojan royalty. Personality Aphrodite is both temperamental and vain. In addition, she is also crafty, flirtatious, and seductive. Despite these qualities, she is both very loving and passionate, having a faith in love that is absolute and true. Aphrodite is very benevolent and gentle to those she favors and deeply cares for her children as well as their fathers. Presiding over the most powerful of human feelings, she has great insight into mortal emotions as well as mortal nature by extension. It is nearly impossible to disagree with her, she is also unfaithful to Hephaestus with all of her affairs. Appearance Aphrodite is the personification of beauty, and appears to others as their personal epitome of physical attraction which is why her true appearance is unknown. Aphrodite will take very good care of how she looks to others and can see the tiniest flaw, as seen in The Titan's Curse when she asked Percy to hold her mirror and fixed some flaw he couldn't see. However, when talking to Percy she wore a red dress and had her hair in a cascade of ringlets, while wearing makeup. Percy said that when she smiled, she looked like Annabeth and a TV actress he had a crush on in fifth grade. When Piper saw her in Medea's department store during a dream, she is seen very differently. Aphrodite had shoulder length hair, a graceful neck, and a great figure. She was also wearing jeans and a snowy white top, while looking at clothes on the 50% off rack. Her eye and hair color change as Piper looked at them, as she says that Aphrodite tried to match Piper's view of beautiful. The biggest change is that when visiting Piper, Aphrodite had no makeup on. Aphrodite's more simple appearance while visiting Piper may be a result of Piper herself not liking to use makeup or make herself look overly girly, resulting in Aphrodite herself using no makeup and a simple outfit. Venus Venus is Aphrodite's Roman aspect. She may have children or descendants at Camp Jupiter near San Francisco. The Greeks envisioned Aphrodite as a passionate and sensuous being. The Romans hailed Venus as the divine ancestress of their culture. Other than that fact, her Greek and Roman sides stay the same unlike the rest of the gods, since she explains that love is universal. Abilities "I'd met Aphrodite, goddess of love, in person, and her powers had scared me worse than Ares." -Percy Jackson in The Titan's Curse Aphrodite , being a daughter of Ouranos, and the eldest Olympian of all, is an extremely powerful goddess, surpassing many others, as "love can bring even the gods to their knees." Percy even claims that Aphrodite's powers scared him more than Ares'. *'Amokinesis': As goddess of love, Aphrodite has the mystical and powerful ability to arouse love and passion in others. She also possesses the ability to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them. The only known goddesses who have at least partial immunity to this are Artemis and Hestia. *'Beauty and Omnipotent allure': As the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite can change her appearance at will, depending on the perception of beauty of the person she is in the presence of. She is so breathtakingly beautiful, that Percy's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a couple of seconds after first seeing her. *'Charmspeak': Her voice has a mesmerizing effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in her thrall. Aphrodite's Charmspeak is presumably far more powerful than Piper's. *'French': Aphrodite speaks and understands French perfectly, as it is the language of love. *'Infallible visual acuity': Aphrodite was able to see microscopic flaws in her makeup that Percy didn't *'Personification of Desire': Aphrodite as the goddess of Love and Beauty is the personification of all desire and fulfillment, She has absolute power over her realm. She has power over craving of the unattainable. The force of physical appetite or emotional need. Strong envious desire. In contrast she is also lords over satisfaction, extending to the attainment of one's desire. Children Greek: *Piper McLean *Nicole Foster *Sophia Landine Roman: *Aenaes Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Olympians (Major)